Highway to Pandora
by The Doctor 9
Summary: Set when Grace Augustines School was still up, the Na'vi children are bored until one man introduces something new to them, please review for this one, and voice your opinion on how you think the story will end. ON HIATUS
1. Brick in the wall

Rock in the Classroom

Set back when Graces school was still up and running.

Grace Augustine was just going through another exciting day of teaching the Na'vi Children as well as the teenagers about Earth and the language and other things that had to do with her. But the delivery boy for supplies was running in late, what do you expect from a new kid, especially a eighteen year old, who the only reason that he was here was to entertain the soldiers with his music, but also at the same time helping the avatar program.

She just watched as most of the Na'vi children just stood there and talked to each other in English, obviously they were trying to learn as much as they could about this new language and the new culture. **"Where the hell are those supplies?"** Grace whispered to herself, as if to defy her the delivery boy burst in with all of the supplies she needed, he had a Gibson Les Paul Strapped to his back for no apparent reason, oh wait she remembered he was a musician. She also noticed that he was wearing a T shirt that had a prism reflecting light into a rainbow color with the words "_Dark Side of the moon"_ written under it, and above all he was still in his human body.

**"Sorry Miss, I got so caught up with what I was doing I forgot to bring these supplies to you." "Its Okay James, running an hour behind schedule isn't a problem anyway."** She snatched the supplies out of his hand, after bending down, since she was in her Avatar form, but then she noticed that he wasn't going anywhere.** "Why are you still here? Don't you have to go somewhere else?" "Well-Actually they told me to stay here, to keep an eye on things plus this is a punishment for turning the Samson's choppers parts into amplifiers."**

Grace smirked, she hated how they were equipped with weapons all the time, and this kid had disabled one just so he could build something else out of it.** "Yeah That Trudy Chacon was pissed off."** Oh shit, Grace thought to herself, she knew Trudy she had a fiery temper whenever someone messed with her baby, she better not find him again until she cools down.** "All right James, just don't disturb the class, and please don't play that thing during class."** She pointed to his guitar, and he just held it tightly in his hands,** "Okay, but if Trudy shows up, tell her I'm not here, or just hide my guitar this thing is my baby."**

The Na'vi were keeping an eye on James as he took a seat in the back and put his feet on a nearby table, luckily unoccupied by any Na'vi and too small for them. They all seemed to be fascinated by the strange thing that he carried in his hands, they thought it looked like the instruments they had back at home tree but much smaller, and more strange. But Grace saw this and instantly brought their attention back to her and the Algebra they were working on, James was actually pretty quiet the whole time, except for humming some song to himself the whole time she was teaching, but even though most of the Na'vi payed attention to her, some couldn't help but look back and wonder what he was humming about.

Grace was actually kind of enjoying it too, she know she had heard that tune played somewhere but she couldn't figure out where, pretty soon she got too distracted and one of the students had to remind her about the lesson. **"uh- Grace?" "huh What, oh sorry Neytiri, what is it?" "You seemed ****distracted, I needed to bring you back here."** Grace couldn't believe she had got distracted by James humming a old song that old time, but she really liked it for some reason she did not know.

Finally one of the female students got up and walked over to where James was now laying down with his eyes closed, obviously a little tired of humming songs to himself. Grace was curious about this as well as that one student was curious about what James was doing, but still she wondered if she was just going over there to draw on his face while he was asleep. But she didn't she just shook him a bit, **"Hey, Wake Up." **James awoke with a start blabbering out, **" Your just another brick in the wall!, Wait where am I."** Grace rolled her eyes and started to walk towards them, **" Isis, don't just shake him like that, he is much more fragile then you." **James shot back, **"Not exactly I one time survived a Thanator attack, and I didn't break a single bone." **Isis just looked back at him,** "What is your name?" "Oh me? My name is James." "James?" "Yeah thats Right."**

** "If I may ask what are you doing?" "Oh this, well I was trying to sleep." "No before that."** Isis interrupted him,** "Oh that? That was nothing just an old song I had stuck in my head." **Again Grace interrupted and asked him what song it was, **"Here just play this on that Laser Reader over there."** He handed her an old CD, labeled Pink Floyd, The Wall, so she set it on the Laser/Holo reader, ever since these came out any type of recording disc could be played on it no matter what age it was from. So she put it on and instantly she heard a guitar riff playing softly in the background, _"We don't need no education, we don't need no thought control, no dark sarcasm in the classroom, teachers leave them kids alone."_ The Na'vi Children were actually getting into it a little bit, James just smiled as he bobbed his head up and down to the song. _"HEY! Teachers leave them Kids alone, all in all your just another brick in the wall."_ Unfortunately that was the only song Grace allowed that CD to Play, because she realized it was an anti school song. But she was secretly enjoying it, but before she could start teaching again, she heard another song going on, it was a little different from the last one.

_"Well I'm a voodoo child, Lord knows I'm a voodoo child."_ She saw that James had put another Cd on the reader but this time it was labeled Jimi Hendrix Voodoo Child. And sure enough the Na'vi Children were getting into the music again, especially Isis who was actually trying to sing without knowing the lyrics. James then turned on his Pocket Amplifier and started to play along with it, his fingers moved faster than a dire horses legs, the children were amazed how fast he could play his strange instrument, they still did not know what it was, the song ended and James was sweating like hell, after all he did an Angus Young Impersonation running up and down the classroom, which if you think it through is like running a marathon.

**"What is That thing you are playing?"** One of the young males asked him while touching it wondering what it was, **" Oh this thing, this is a Gibson Les Paul Electric Guitar, its very similar to the instruments you have at your homes, but it makes much more noise as well as other things." "What are you, a Pamtseom?" **(Pamtseo means music in Na'vi so I just altered it so it was musician, ill see if it works.)** "A what?"** Obviously James did not know the Na'vi Language as well as Grace and the Avatar team knew it, **"James you Skxawng, it means Musician." "Oh well in that case what the hell does Skxawng mean, and yes I am a musician." **Suddenly all the children gathered around him except for Neytiri and a couple of other students.

They all wanted to ask him if he could play some of the Na'vi songs, which he could not, **"Woah, easy kids I can't play any of your songs, I play rock songs."** The children all had confused looks on their faces,** "What is Rock?" **A young male asked, **"Rock is one of the many different types of music on Earth, as well as one of the most bad ass."** They did not understand his human Slang, but usually Na'vi only had one type of music and they were traditional songs like the hunters song.

**"Here I'll give you an example."** He walked up to one of the T.V. Monitors on the wall, who knows why they had them their,** "Now you should know, people form Bands to write Music and perform in front of other people back on earth." **He popped a Small Disc into the monitor and a music video showed up on the screen, **"This is Rock Music"** _" Dirty Deeds, DONE DIRT CHEAP!, Dirty deeds and there done dirt cheap."_ The Children just payed attention to him as he kept playing different bands, one was something called, The Who, AC/DC, KISS, and _Lynyrd Skynyrd._

_ He kept going on and on until their Time ended and the children started to leave for their homes, Grace walked over to James, __**" You know its strange, I didn't think you would be good with kids, I didn't know you could actually play guitar." "Well thats probably cause you don't know me that well, besides I saw you head banging in the back while the Na'vi were looking at the monitor." "Shut up, who knows maybe those students will actually be excited to come here again tomorrow." "And what makes you think I'll Be here?" "Because if you don't I'll hand over your guitar to Trudy for her Revenge."**_


	2. ThunderStruck

**"Okay, Okay, Ill come back tomorrow, but I'm going to bring in a couple of things with me." **That was the last thing James had said before he took off to hide from Trudy, but she wondered what he meant when he said he was going to bring a few things with him. Meanwhile back at the Home Tree of the Omaticaya Clan. The clan is at the evening bonfire telling stories and singing songs about their fallen heroes and about the sky people's rage.

Isis and a couple of the other children from Grace Augustine's class including Neytiri were just sitting around talking to each other, **"I must say the Music that one Pamtseom told us about was interesting." **Neytiri got into the conversation saying, **"But we were supposed to be paying attention to what we were being taught, teacher would disapprove." "Really, because I saw she was enjoying the music as much as you were Neytiri." " I was not enjoying it, I was just listening to it to see what the commotion was about." **Neytiri and Isis didn't really talk after that because then Ninat had gotten called up to sing for the clan, now Ninat was a good singer, but only one problem, she forgot the lyrics to all of their traditional songs! Even though the clan could obviously see this, they kept insisting that she sing something to keep them calm.

But Ninat just kept panicking and panicking, finally when all hope seemed lost she sang something almost none of the clan had heard before, _**" Shot through the Heart! And your to blame darlin you give love a bad name." **_Now the clan was obviously surprised by what she was singing especially in Na'vi, none of them had heard this song before, they didn't know who wrote it, they didn't even know if it was Na'vi or human. But that didn't mean Ninat was going to stop right there, she felt such a rush after singing that she just kept going and going until she sang her throat raw. She took her seat and the whole clan was just looking at her, some with looks of amazement, others with confusion, and some with anger. Luckily among the amazed/confused were the clan leaders, Mo'at and Eytukan, who after Ninat sat down, they walked up to her and asked her where she had learned and heard that.

**"I learned from the Tawtute Pamtseom at the school." **Now usually the Na'vi would think that most humans are just filthy, insignificant, violent creatures, but this was different they did not know that the Tawtute were actually capable of doing something good and actually singing songs.

**Graces POV the next Day**

Grace was heading down the school, with a set of keys in her hand to open up her classroom, she was still wondering what James meant by couple of things but she was also thinking about when Trudy came by the other day with a shotgun in her hand looking for a certain someone, turns out James was in the trailer with Grace bringing her supplies when Trudy knocked, now of course Trudy came to look inside and James flew out of there like a bat out of hell. Grace came to her door and was about to unlock when she noticed something, it was creaked open a little bit, she was thinking that that little prick Parker Selfridge had been sneaking around in her class again, but it turned out to be the exact opposite, she kicked the door opened and saw James standing there, **" Well Grace I told you I would bring a couple of things didn't I?" **She looked around the room and she saw amplifiers, Guitars, Bass Guitars, Drum sets, Keyboards the whole shebang. **"What-- you brought-- how did you get in?!" "Oh that, I have had some experience picking locks in my lifetime, by the way I suggest that you ****don't use the two cylinder method, you can crack those things easier then a fragile glass goblet."** Grace was shocked,angry,amazed, and confused at the same time, then she took another look around the room and saw that everywhere were posters of Led Zeppelin, The Who, AC DC, Van Halen, Twisted Sister, Slipknot, Metallica, Kiss, Poison, DIO, and Green Day. She recognized all of them from old video classes where she had to do a report on forms of entertainment from the early 20th and 21st century.

** "So what are you going to do with all this stuff anyway?" "Well actually I just brought this stuff for the Na'vi kids to look at, I mean look I even had them custom made for their size too, that way they can even try it out." "Hang on a second, thats a Original Gibson SG thats been super sized by modern technology, this was the same brand Angus young used in AC DC." "Wow Grace I didn't expect you to know so much about guitars, how did you know about that anyway." "I'll tell you later the kids are starting to arrive."**

And as soon as she said that the Na'vi entered, and let me say they were amazed at all the stuff James had brought in the classroom, sure they were a little shocked at that one album cover of AC/DC and angus young staring at them with horns on his head. But they realized it was actually just a poster, or as they would call it painting. Then Grace got a very evil idea, to get back at James for bringing this stuff into her classroom. So in Na'vi she said, **"Children I am not going to teach you today, instead James is going to."** The children all instantly turned their gaze to James, who was now getting a little weirded out, **"Grace what the hell did you just say?" "I told them you would be teaching them today." **James was biting the lower part of his lip off trying not to get pissed off at Grace for intentionally screwing him. But The Na'vi Children were just looking at him waiting to be taught about his musicians ways and such. So finally after a while of thinking he decided to teach them about the 60s and the rock event that happened back then **WOODSTOCK**.

They all listened as he talked about hippies,marijuana,rock,acid, and pretty much everything that went on at Woodstock, he also said how rock music was technically banned on earth because religious protesters said it was satanic and anyone who even mentioned it was going to go to hell, then people had to put on concerts in secreat and hide in sewer systems while they put on shows. They all just listened even Neytiri was getting a little interested in this old way of life since the hippies and rock artists were similar to their peaceful ways.

Then he got into Punk rock and they were a little frightened about what he told them but also still interested, but to get to the main part he told one of the Na'vi Males to come up for a second, it so happens that Na'vi was Tsu'tey, **"Okay Dude, whatever your name is try this thing on." **James handed him a Bass guitar, Tsu'tey had no idea what the hell was going on, some Tawtute was putting one of his weird mechanical creations on him. **"Okay Tsu'tey just play some of the strings while holding down some of the parts of the fretboard."** Luckily Tsu'tey figured out what he was talking about and he managed to play a couple notes, and he kind of liked the feeling of the sounds he was making, but obviously he didn't know how to play, but for a minute it sounded a bit like Lake of fire by Nirvana.

So James told him he was done and told him to sit down, Tsu'tey reluctantly obeyed wanting to mess around with the Bass for a little bit more, well isn't that strange Tsu'tey would do that. So after he took his seat James called up another male named Kamen, he then told him to use the sticks to beat down on the drums and cymbals, obviously if the drums weren't specially made he would have broken the whole thing, he beat those drums like a madman. But his time was cut short when James told him to stop and told Isis to come up and try the keyboards, she was taken off a little by this and she was anxious to go ahead and play, and to be honest she kind of seemed to know what she was doing, cause she seemed to know what keys made what sounds and she almost played one of her traditional songs on the keyboards.

James again told her to take her seat, as the class was almost over but as they were starting to leave James Kept Tsu'tey, Kamen, Isis, and Ninat behind. **"Look I know you think I probably sound crazy but I want to know if you can take a couple of things off my hands for me." **Kamen was the first one to speak up, **"What do you mean?" "Well I guess what I'm trying to say is that will you guys take the instruments you played off my hands? Its kind of cramped where I live and I need a little more space." **At first they said nothing, at first they seemed excited but then they looked shocked and then confused. **"But what about our people? They will not like that we have brought your peoples instruments back to Home Tree." "Look Tsu'tey I realize this, but when you guys were actually just fooling around with my stuff, you almost seemed to have talent."**

After an hour of arguing and protesting with each other they all decided to take the stuff off his hands, James gave them a case for the Bass Guitar, the Keyboards, and for the drums he put it on one of the Pa'li and let Kamen take it. Too be Honest the Na'vi were starting to like James, Isis was really starting to enjoy school because of him, and now she also had another thing to do, she was going to try to use the Keyboards to use with some of the traditional songs, and who knows maybe she will try to learn some of James Music along the way. But you never know, you never know what the future holds.


	3. Dead Memories

So Kamen, Isis, Tsu'tey, and Ninat were heading back to Home tree carrying there new tools as they called them, **"So what are we going to do with this stuff anyway, I mean we don't know how to play these." **That was Kamen who first spoke ever since they left the school, Isis immediately answered back, **"Well first of all, I think we should learn to play, plus James Did tell us that he saw Talent in us." "Isis, he was probably only talking about you, after all you managed to play his one instrument quite well remember?" **Isis realized that he was actually complimenting her when he saw her on the keyboards, but he complimented them too so it was not a big deal. It took them about an hour to get back to Home Tree with all the equipment they had, and when they did people were staring at them as if they had joined the Sky People's army, as they passed by there were a couple of the even younger came up to them and touched the cases of the instruments.

But some of the mothers hissed at them to get back, Neytiri saw them come through and she didn't know what to think, why were they bringing those things to Home Tree, they did not want anything to do with the Sky People technology, especially their weapons. Eytukan and Mo'at were the first to speak to them, unlike the other Na'vi they were calm about the things that the three were carrying, **"What have you brought here?" **Eytukan asked Isis first, **"The Pamtseom at the School gave some of his Instruments to us, he told us we had talent." "But he is not one of us, you have even told us that he doesn't have a **_**uniltanryu**_** body, why do you trust him." **Neytiri actually helped them with that one, **" Father, this man is very young, a little above our age, he even destroyed some of the machines that they use for weapons and destroying the land." **As Eytukan took this in, he thought for a minute and then he spoke.

**"Fine, I will let you keep the **_**uniltanryu**_** instruments, but I want to be sure this man can be trusted, he is still a sky person and you will never bring him back here." **Tsu'tey then started to protest that James did have a good soul, and that he was very kind to them and that he even was more like a Na'vi then a Human, but he was instantly silenced by Mo'at who then spoke, **"First I want to see these Tawtute instruments." **Tsu'Tey, Isis, and Kamen instantly got the Bass Guitar, the Drums, and they keyboards unloaded, Mo'at was actually fascinated by the technology for some reason she always loved music and any instrument that could produce one, sure these were not made by her people, but still as soon as she heard them play just a couple of notes, she loved the sounds that they made, but she was still Tsahik and didn't show how she felt about the instruments.

**"You told us last night that this man does not play his peoples traditional music, then what does he play?" "He plays something they call Rock music." **At first when Mo'at heard that she was thinking about as rock the inanimate object, but they quickly explained what Rock music was, just as James had told them during class. The rest of the Na'vi didn't understand it at all, they tried to explain that the music was like the song Ninat sang at the bonfire, but in different ways.

At this Point Mo'at was very interested in the Humans music, it was as if the kids were teaching Mo'at the same way James had taught them about Rock. But after a while the Tsahik had to get back to her duties and quickly departed, but she said she wanted to hear more about this man, his music, and Grace. And as soon as she left the three Navi children or teenagers along with Neytiri and Ninat went to go fool around with their stuff. So they went into a hollow point of Home Tree and it was hallowed out but it worked as a perfect soundproof room, even though they couldn't play loud due to the fact they didn't bring amplifiers that wasn't the point.

So then they all got their equipment and started somewhat of a jam session, they didn't know what that was or even that was what they were doing but they just like making noise. Isis also noticed that some of the tension from earlier had been taken off her shoulders, in fact they all realized that playing Jame's Music and messing with his stuff was a great way to relieve stress. So Tsu'Tey was rocking the Bass, while Kamen was almost beating the drums to death, while Isis was doing a David Palmer impersonation and Ninat and Neytiri were kind of singing along in Na'vi. Some of the eight year old Na'vi children had actually been watching them the whole time while this was going on.

Sure they had no idea what was going on but it was as if something was telling them to go and listen to them play. Keep in mind these are the same kids whose mothers hissed at the instruments that they were carrying and they would most likely snap at that happening. But they were all quickly interrupted by a loud boom coming from the direction of the school. Now like a moth to the flame, thats exactly how they were like, now of course they were heading in that direction because based on their behavior earlier they considered James and Grace friends so of course they were going to see if they were all right, now they all had their own Ikran, but they mostly traveled in pairs. As in the females got on to the males Ikran with them. It was about a ten minute flight, and when they got there they all froze in shock and the horror of the scene, there were the dead bodies of Neytiri's sister Sylwanin and a few other Na'vi, not only that the School was burnt to the ground. **"SISTER!" **Neytiri yelled as she ran towards Sylwanins dead body, she collapsed at the sight of her sister, who only an hour ago was so full of life and so alive, but now so cold and so dead.

Then Isis turned and saw a Skyperson not in a suit was pointing a gun at Neytiri, and nobody was going to stop him from pulling the trigger, "SLASH" All of a sudden everyones fine the Sky Person didn't pull the trigger, but why didn't he do it, but they soon found the answer, they saw James his Guitar was still strapped on his back and he was holding a blood covered sword. **"What the hell are you guys doing here?!, The Humans are going crazy, you need to get out of here!"** Neytiri was still in tears so James got her back up on her feet and spoke to her, **"Neytiri I know how you feel about Sylwanin, it was my fault I wasn't there in time to save her, but I won't make that mistake with you guys-" **All of a sudden he was cut off as a AMP suit smacked him aside into a tree, they surely thought he was dead, **"Freakin Tree hugger, now what should I do with you guys?" **That was all this new man had said as he brought his gun towards them, all of a sudden they Heard James voice yell out, **"Hey dude you might want to hit softer, you might hurt the trees." **

They all turned to see James standing there as if nothing had just happened to him, **"What the hell, No human should have been able to survive a blow like that." "Well lets you want to continue this?" "Are you kidding me I've got a gun, all you've got is a Sword and a Guitar what are you going to do with-" **He was cut off as Tsu'Tey stabbed the man in his neck from an open part of his canopy, **"Thanks Tsu'Tey but now get the hell out of here! Ill Hold them Off while you guys escape." **By this time Neytiri was already carried off by Kamen, but now Isis was in shock about what James was doing for them, **"No, we won't leave you here to fight alone." "ISIS! Its better my blood be shed then yours! You are still too young too die so live your life beautifully till the end, but don't end it now, now GET OUT OF HERE!" **Tsu'tey immediately understood his words, but Isis was still resisting, so Tsu'Tey picked her up and started to run with her. She was screaming her lungs out for him to put her down, but by the time they were a half of a mile away they heard a scream of Pain and then Silence, she stopped, she then had one final thought of her mind, _"Hes Dead, James is Dead"_

Its been Years since then and Now Isis has just helped getting rid of the final humans off of Pandora after Jake Sully took control and led them to Freedom, she thought to herself that he led them up to the Stairway to Heaven and the Humans were on the Highway to hell as James would put it, but she decided to wander off, even though it had been years since then she still didn't get over it, James was a good friend in the short time she knew him, and even when they were running, the only thing he cared about was protecting Her and the others, Neytiri never talked about him, sure he saved her life but she was still angry that his people killed Sylwanin, sure he wasn't the cause but she only Blamed his People and not him.

The only problem was that after Eytukan heard of his Daughters death, he officially made it so no one would interfere with the Sky People unless it was to kill them. Then after Eytukan died, it was like Neytiri's heart had split in two, but that was the least of her problems now because as she was walking away from hells gate she had wandered too far from the rest of the Na'vi and was being stalked by a Thanator. She barely heard it as it leaped at her, sure she managed to dodge the full blow, but she still got cut up pretty bad from the Palulukan,she pulled her knife out and instantly started dodging and stabbing, but her knife was like a bee sting to the beast, it would only throw her off for a bit, but then something unexpected happened, she was hit by the tail of it and sent flying into a tree, she must have gotten a huge gash on her gut because she felt like her insides were being set on fire.

Not only that but there was another problem, she had not only lost too much blood, but she could not move at all, the Thanator came in slowly, as if it was playing with its food, just waiting for its final scream of terror before it reached right in and bit his preys head off just like that. Isis was blacking out as the Thanator seemed to be grinning to itself, even though she knew it was just snarling at her, but then she thought back to one of the last things James said to her, **"Live Your life Beautifully till the end, but don't let it end now."** She thought to herself, **"James I tried to live it til the day I died of old age, but I think I'm Coming to join you now." **And with that one final thought she blacked out

** DOES SHE LIVE OR DOES SHE DIE, REVIEW TO VOICE YOUR OPINION**


	4. Free Bird

Isis woke up sure that she was dead, but she thought she would feel cold instead she felt warmth, in fact she realized she wasn't even in the forest anymore, instead she was in some strange cave, she had no idea what was going on the last thing she remembered was being attacked by that Thanator and blacking out, then she looked down and saw that all of her wounds had been treated, but then she saw that they were all sky people bandages and that she was in an base of theirs, she hissed at the mere thought she really only liked two sky people and that was James, and Doctor Grace, Jake sully was an exception since he became one of the people so he was a Na'vi now.

But she saw that her weapons had been lying right next to her, but not only that she now noticed that there seemed to be a man in the corner watching her the whole time, and her suspicions were soon confirmed when she heard a voice, **"Ah, its good to see you back on your feet, man that thanator would have killed you if I hadn't had showed up." **She turned around, but she could not see the man, **"Show Yourself Vrrtep!" "Aw now thats just a little hurtful I don't even know your name." "Why do you want to know my name!" "Well One I just saved you and Two if you are going to kill me, which I think you will, the victim should always know his killers name."**

So Isis was turning trying to figure out where the heck the man was, she could only see darkness now, it was as if no light penetrated through these dark halls. **"Listen Miss, I don't want to fight or harm you, I am not like the other Sky People, okay I was one of the more peaceful people I will show myself to you but don't be afraid." **She thought for a minute what did she have to be afraid of, **"Fine show yourself."** She slowly put down her weapons and then she saw a light switch on, she turned around to see a man, his hair was black, he was extremely pale due to the lack of sunlight, he had a huge slash mark on his chest as if he had been cut by a huge blade.

But the detail that got her thinking the most about this man was what he was carrying with him, she looked at his back and she couldn't believe what she saw, it was a Gibson Les Paul Guitar, and only one person was known to have one on Pandora. **"It can't be is it You?!" "Huh? Have we met before, listen my name is James and-" **He was cut off as Isis tackled him to the floor with a bear hug with tears streaming down her face with joy, **"Oh James, We all thought you were killed by the Sky People, when you told us to run." "Protecting you? Wait a minute you look familiar, and you do know a lot about what happened a couple of years ago." "ITS ME ISIS!" **The man looked up at her and she then noticed that one of the mans eyes had a long scar across it and that one of his eyes had a red iris with a pupil in the middle, while the other was blue. **"Wait a minute you were that Na'vi girl who I gave my Keyboards to a long time ago!"**

She just answered him by again hugging him as if he was going to disappear in a second he just returned her embrace after all he seemed to miss the Na'vi too. **"I remember now, I almost died when that man in the AMP suit cut me." "But how did you survive?" "You know I wish I knew, the last thing I remembered was being locked in here with my wounds bandaged." "Then why didn't you ever come out and see us? At least let us know you were alive." "Well, you see I have a limit to where I can walk around outside." **With that he pointed down and Isis looked and saw chains attached to his feet.

**"Confusing Isn't it, Whoever saved me never wanted me to get out much, thats why I could never see you again, plus I only got out yesterday when I saw you being attacked by that Thanator, now luckily you were in my Moving Limitation so I went over and Killed it with my sword." **She just looked down at the chains as he kept going on about how he saved her and how she almost died and how much of a pain it was to treat her wounds. She tried to see if there was any way she could break the chains with any of her tools but it was futile, she only managed to put a little dent in them. **"Trust me the chains can only be unlocked by that solving that Algorithm over there, and unless you have an I.Q Above three hundred I can't get out of here." ** She thought and she thought of ways she could set her friend free, she tried to destroy the Computer with The Algorithm on it but that activated its defense systems and she was almost shot to death.

**"Yeah I probably should have told you about that." **So Isis took a minute to look around and she noticed that all the walls were covered with guitars and other rockabilia, she finally found something that she thought she could use, it was a electric current that was hooked to everything, including the algorithm that kept James in his Chains. Sure she knew about technology mostly because she studied some of the sky people and sometimes visited grace to learn how to disable them and shut them down. So the first thing she thought of was disrupting the current with something, and that something just happened to be her knife, the current was cut off severing all electricity from the lights and computers, then she pulled her knife out and everything restarted, including the Computer Algorithm.

Then they both heard a click and James looked down and saw his chains unlock, he looked up at her and grinned **_"Cause Im as Free as Bird Now"_** She knew that song it was the one band that James showed them Lynyrd Skynrd, she knew the lyrics because she recovered some of his CDs from the Burned down school, and there was a built in Cd player in the keyboards she still had at hometree, **_"Won't you give me three steps, give me three steps towards the door."_** He was singing the whole way out the door, she quickly grabbed him an Exo Pack for him since the Air was toxic to him.

He just loved being able to move around outside of his limited space, he was running almost too fast for Isis to catch up, he was even doing an Angus Young impersonation with the way he was running, sure she was happy for him since he was alive and well, but it was dangerous since he could easily be mistaken for one of the bad Tawtute. Her suspicions were soon confirmed as Neytiri shot out of the tree and was heading towards James, however he didn't see her and ran right into her, she quickly grabbed him by the neck and brought her knife up. **"NO!"** Isis yelled at Neytiri tackling her to the ground and grabbed the knife out of her hand, Jake Sully also shot out of the trees and saw those two wrestling and a now Dazed James.

**"What the hell are you two doing!" **They both stopped and looked at him, and James just stood there being shielded by Isis, **"Isis, I thought you hated Sky people, why are you defending this one." "He is my friend and If Neytiri remembers him, she wouldn't have tried to kill him!"** Neytiri quickly shouted at her, **"Why wouldn't I kill him, its not like he is my ally, he probably helped plan the attack on Hometree!" **James got a little pissed and yelled at her, **"You know Neytiri, I saved your life, and I nearly lost mine protecting you guys, and I killed all the men responsible for your sisters death, How is that not an Ally!" **As Neytiri heard those words, she took a good look at James, sure it took her a bit to remember but then she just went from angry to shocked, **"Oh my God, JAMES!, it can't be you, you were dead."** He just rolled his eyes at her, **"Well I'm obviously not am I."**

Then they all turned to Jake who had a really stupid look on his face thinking about what was going on, **"Oh sorry Man, My name is James, I'm an old friend of Isis and Neytiri." "Really, what did you teach at the school." **He said it in a sarcastic tone, but James told him thats how he met them and he did actually kind of teach them some things. **"Look, since your a friend of hers, I guess you can stay but what is it you actually can do?" "Well I'm not really anything, I'm a Musician so I was just sent here to entertain the Soldiers back in the day."** Jake just told him to follow them back to home tree, but first James went back to his underground base and got a couple things, after all when his Gibson Les Paul hit Neytiri it snapped in two, so he came back with a Gibson SG cherry red.

He told them he was ready so Jake called Toruk and Isis called her Ikran and told him to get on, **"Um could we just walk?" **Jake just shook his head and Isis just sat him on her Ikran right in front of her, James never seemed more nervous then he was just then, he was sweating more then Angus Young running up and down the stage, **"Are you all right?" **Neytiri asked him while they were about to land at Home Tree **"I'm Fine don't worry about me." **But as soon as they landed he got off as soon as he could, he seemed to have a problem with finding, Isis was going to find out sooner or later what was wrong.

However the other Na'vi saw the Sky person with the new Chief and future Tsahik, and they instantly started hissing and throwing rocks, James responded by trying to flip them off, but Jake stopped him. Mo'at instantly saw him and asked what was going on, **"Mother this is the Pamtseom we all told you about years ago, the one who gave us his instruments." **Mo'at walked up to him and stabbed him with her Bone knife, he didn't even flinch and she brought it up to her lips, **"You do have a good soul, but it does seem that your are not like the other Sky People." "Huh Thanks Miss, I really try not to be like them, by the way can you tell them to stop throwing rocks at me."**

Mo'at instantly silenced all of the Clan and announced James arrival, **"People, This man is not here to harm us, he is our ally, if I have heard correctly he is a Pamtseom, he only wants to teach the Na'vi about his Music." "Wait- what I didn't say that-." **He was cut off as Mo'at gave him a glare, the clan left to do their evening chores, **"Listen, I want to know about the type of music you call rock, and you will teach the clan about it." **He thought for a minute and then he said, **"Only if I can bring all the stuff I need here."** Mo'at agreed ed and sent her warriors and Pa'li with him to get his stuff from his Base.

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK, HOW WILL THE WHOLE CLAN REACT TO ROCK!**


	5. Rock and Roll all night

James along with the Omaticaya Warriors came back full of things, the warriors were no longer riding the Pa'li instead the Pa'li were carrying Amps, Synthesizers, Guitars, drums, pretty much everything that James had ever own. Isis saw this and instantly told them where to put it, it was the hollowed out space that they used for practicing their instruments a long time ago. Although now it was different, Mo'at said that James was going to teach the Omaticaya about Rock Music, and she was glad that James reluctantly agree ed to her proposal. But then of course she knew that Mo'at was just interested in any type of music, she knew because Mo'at used to visit her when she was playing her keyboards, which reminded her she couldn't wait to show James how good she had gotten with all those years of practice, she actually managed to get a couple of James old things from Grace when they all thought he had died.

She was day dreaming for so long that she didn't even notice that James had gotten all of his equipment set up, **"Hey Isis you still alive there?" **She jumped a little bit but she saw that it was James and not some other creature, **"Oh sorry I was just thinking." "Really, about what?" "Well James, I am glad that you decided to teach the whole clan about music from your world but a lot of the people here didn't like how you were teaching us about rock music." "Wow, this is just like the time I told all the catholic religious children about Marilyn Manson, and their parents flipped shit." "Who?" "Oh, yeah well thats one rock artist I don't think you guys will like." **She decided to just ignore it, but she wanted to save the best of the news for last, **"James I got good news for you." **

James turned towards her and said, **"Really what?" "Well first of all, I have become really good with Keyboards ever since those many years ago, and well Mo'at says that you are going to sing some of your songs at the bonfire this evening." **All of a sudden James fell flat on his back and then quickly got back up, **"Are you kidding me?!, First of all I don't know what songs to do, and how do I know some of the Omaticaya won't get pissed and try to kill me?!" **Isis just stood there thinking to herself while James started flipping out in the back ground, then she heard a bottle open and saw that James was chugging down a bottle that was labeled Jack Daniels he was drinking it through a tube in his Exo Pack. **"What if I'm going to put on a show I might as well drink a bit to get the creative juices flowing."**

After he said that Isis left to let him think for a bit, yep he was everything she had remembered him as, always doing something hilarious but also being serious at the same time, well she was off to do her usual thing, which meant she had to go hunting for the special celebration Mo'at was planning for tonight, yep James was definitely in for a surprise. Three hours later and its time for the bonfire, Mo'at stood up along with Jake Sully and Neytiri, **"My people, in the past hours we have brought a sky person among us, but he is very different from the rest, in fact he is a very good friend to Isis, one of our most famous hunters, he is also a Pamtseom and he is here to share some of his peoples music that they call Rock n Roll." **With that James came in and he had all of his equipment set up, he had some special equipment so when he got into a song with drums and stuff, the technology would help play those notes for him while he played guitar and sang the lyrics to songs.

The Omaticaya People just stared at James waiting to hear some of his music, James already knew that the Na'vi ears were not as sensitive as people thought, so he could play without a problem, **"Um uh Okay hows everyone doing tonight?" **He said that over the microphone that is powered by light so the fire would power it, the people didn't answer back so he just continued, **"Uh Okay this is a song for the healers, its called How to save a life, by the Fray." **They heard a Piano go off by one of the machines and James started the song, **_"Step one, you say we need to talk, he walks you say sit down its just a talk." _**The Omaticaya were not usually the people to like Sky people, but by the looks on their faces they were actually enjoying the sound, **_"Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend, somewhere along in the bitterness and I would stayed up with you all night had I known how to save a life." _**

By the time he finished the song some of the Omaticaya were actually cheering him on for that song, **"Okay now for some hard rock, This song is called, Nothing but a good time, by Poison."** This time they heard him playing guitar more loudly, **_"I'm always working, slaving everyday, gotta get a break from the same old, same old." _**Then something unexpected happened Isis joined in on vocals, **_"I need a chance just to get away, if you could hear me think this is what I'd say, Don't need nothing but a good time, how can I resist." _**Isis was actually a very good singer, sure Ninat was better but it was if Isis's voice was made for that song. At this point Mo'at had a smile on her face as she just listened and listened to them go, they performed for hours, playing songs like, Holy Diver, Eyes of the world, Love Gun, Free bird, Welcome to the jungle, the popular song among the warriors was Bad to the Bone, they just loved the way it made the warriors sound, **(With thanks to one of the people reviewing me for the idea.) **Anyway so they all looked tired and such so James had a little surprise for everyone, **"Okay everyone, we are only going to do one more song tonight, but guess what, Mo'at is going to sing for all of You!" **

Now it was Mo'at's turn to be surprised, she was quickly pushed a little towards James, by Jake and Neytiri, obviously they were in on the plot to get Mo'at to sing, **"But-- James I don't know the words to this song." "Relax Mo'at just read these lyrics I translated them for you, and follow my lead, oh and sing the lyrics in english." **They started hearing a softer tone go off from the Amplifiers, **_"I could stay awake just to hear you breathin."_** Mo'at was shaking like a leaf on a tree but still she sang the lyrics, **_"watch you smile while you are sleeping while your far away and dreamin, I could spend my life in this sweet surrender." _**James just smiled back at her because she was doing pretty well for someone who had never sang or heard this song before, **_"For every moment spent with you is the moment I treasure." _**By the way it so happens Norm was also at the bonfire and just to mess around he took out a lighter and started waving it in the air, The omaticaya were confused by his behavior, but then Jake soon followed his example, then pretty soon, the whole clan had burning sticks in their hands waving them around.

Then as quickly as it began the song was over, **"Thanks everyone, that was Don't wanna miss a thing, by Aerosmith." **It was strange the Omaticaya actually loved how the music he was playing actually sounded and they just couldn't get enough of it. Mo'at ran to get a drink of water as soon as the song ended, she had never seemed so nervous in her entire life, and as soon as James finished that song he went to go lie down in a hammock, and it just so happens that the hammock he was laying in was right next to the one Isis was in. So he settled in and fell asleep just like that, but he still had his guitar strapped on, so Isis took it off him, and gave it to Mo'at for safe keeping. So another day ends for them, The clan has experienced rock, and they loved it, so what happens now is a story for another time. Or chapter

**Well Mo'at is nervous as Hell, but whats James going to do when he sees his guitar is missing, and what did Mo'at do with it?**


	6. I wanna Rock

James Awoke with a start, **"Thats It!"** he just thought to himself and he looked for his guitar the Gibson SG and he found that it wasn't lying right next to him as he remembered, he looked over to see that Isis was staring at him as soon as he woke up, ignoring the fact that his best friend was staring at him, he just asked, **"Isis, have you Seen my guitar, I need it quick fast and in a hurry." "Oh that, well I gave it to Mo'at last night after you went to sleep." **Without thinking he jumped from his hammock onto a nearby branch and ran off to find Mo'at, he thought that he should look by where he had his gig last night, so by the place where they always had the bonfire.

So he ran as fast as he could getting some smiles and cheers along the way for the people who loved his music, he flashed them the heavy metal devil horns, but they didn't know what it meant. **"Pamtseom, what does that hand sign mean."** So he stopped when one of the hunters who he saw head banging to Bad to the Bone last night asked him what the horns meant, **"Oh yeah sorry, its one of the Many symbols for rock, it was used in the heavy metal form of it, and eventually it became one of the most famous symbols, listen I got to go I'll talk to you later." **

As he left that area of the camp, he looked back and saw that now all the hunters and warriors were giving him the devil horns, he just grinned and gave them the same sign, he must have almost coughed up blood from running so much, because when he got to his last gig from the night before, he saw his guitar was not there, but he saw some of the kids imitating him from last night, **"Well, Well looks like I'm not the only Rock Star in this Place." **At that voice they all turned to see him standing there, by the way which is probably a good thing to mention is that they saw him wearing, a Ozzy osbourne T-shirt, covered with a Leather Jacket covered in studs, and black pants with heavy military style boots. Apparently they were shocked to see him there, and they saw that the equipment he had to play the instruments he couldn't play last night, except for keyboards Isis took care of that, was decorated in the colors of the Na'vi, sure he didn't mind he needed to find Mo'at anyway, **"Hey Kids, if you wait long enough, I'll come by and put on another show for you." **Apparently they all understood him because they all started yelling in approval of his request.

He then came across a group of healers that he saw last night humming the lyrics to how to save a life, he just thought to himself, **"Damn not even in the underground concerts i had back home, they didn't come close to getting this many fans." **He decided to just run past them as he saw that Mo'at was at the top of the that one tree, he ran as fast as he could up those makeshift steps to see Mo'at and you know what he saw her doing, she was actually trying to PLAY his guitar, sure that one was one of the ones he specially made that adjusted its size to the size of its user but it wasn't the style that suited her. **"Wow! I never suspected you to try that!" **Mo'at almost jumped out of her skin she got so scared, **"My God! James don't do that I almost had a heart attack!" "Hey Mo'at I think you have to be old to have a heart attack." **She just grinned and said, **"Human flattery doesn't work on me James." "Look Mo'at, I need my guitar back, besides that guitar isn't exactly made for your style, here come with me." **

She willingly followed to the hallowed out cavern that they used for storing his equipment, and for an occasional concert. He rummaged through the stuff he found then he pulled out a guitar, **"Here Mo'at catch." **She instinctively caught what he threw at her, and the thing grew to her size, **"Mo'at meet the Rain song Black Ice series, BI-WS1000N2 Acoustic guitar." **_**(This is probably a good time to mention that I don't own avatar, rain song, or any of the stuff mentioned in here other then my characters.) **_

Mo'at looked at him with a confused look on her face, **"It is different from your usual one, why is that so?" "Well Mo'at Acoustic Guitars are made for people who like a softer and calmer sound, being that your the spiritual leader I figured it was appropriate, by the way its yours now, I don't use it that much." **Mo'at just tried to pluck a few strings but she made a screeching noise that made it sound wrong, so James walked over silenced the strings and said, **"You know Mo'at, don't try to play without knowing what your doing, here take these too."** He handed her a bunch of books written in Na'vi, **"These are books, that I translated into your language, they will easily teach you how to play guitar." **

She quickly handed him his Gibson SG back and he got to work on his new dream, he then rushed to find that Norm from the night before was chatting to Ninat, perfect he needed to talk to those two anyway, **"Norm! Ninat!, Sorry to interrupt you, but I need you two to meet me over in the place I store my equipment in two hours." **He quickly ran off before they could say a word, **"Whats with Him?" **Ninat asked Norm, **"I don't know maybe he got a little high on some of the Pandoran Marijuana." **All of a sudden James rushed back and said,** "First of all, I am not high right now even though I do a little marijuana every now and then, I am totally sober right now." **He ran off again and Norm just looked at Ninat dumbfounded by what he just said, **"Wow if he admitted that on earth, the law back on earth said he would be executed." **

** Two Hours Later **

Ninat, Norm, and Isis are waiting impatiently for James to show up, finally he came running up with the Na'vi children chasing after him, **"Sorry Guys, I promised these kids a concert, so I had to take a little longer to do that for them, unfortunately they also wanted to follow me here." **Norm just rolled his eyes at him, **"Anyway what are we doing here in the first place?" "Well Norm after I woke up this morning I felt as if though I needed to continue this, you know to strike while the Irons hot." "Whats your point?" "Well this is going to sound stupid, but I wanted to know if you guys wanted to form a band." **Norm just looked at him and Isis had a smile on her face while Ninat's face was twisted into a lost in thought look, **"Are you serious none of us have that much musical talent." **Of course it was Norm who said that but James then said, **"Well actually Norm, I was thinking that I could put you on drums, its easy to do, Isis already can play Keyboards, Ninat can be one of the Lead Singers, Me I'll be the Lead guitarists and The Male lead singer, Trust me its not that hard."**

** "What would Mo'at say to this?" **Of course it was Norm who said that again, he was usually the one always bringing up problems, **"Well actually funny story, Mo'at in a way, WELL she couldve been a rhythm guitarist if she wasn't Tsahik." **Norm just smacked himself in the face, **"Are you kidding me? You managed to convince the Omaticaya Tsahik, to actually learn to play a guitar." "Hey she seemed enthusiastic when I saw her up working on her lessons"** Norm was laughing his ass off, so far James was the only person who could get Mo'at to do something else for a hobby and no for one of her many duties. **"Look Norm this is actually an awesome idea, instead of me and Isis having to perform single handed but then we wont have to have as much as that equipment cramming up as much space around here, and if your wondering why I said that, its because the equipment that plays the other instruments when I can't, well that stuff takes up a lot of extra space, dude come on its a great experience man, and the Na'vi like the idea of Rock music, so why don't we give them what they want." **

Norm just stood there lost in thought just like Ninat, he took his hand from his mouth he let out a deep sigh, **"All right, I'll do it but only because you said thats what the Na'vi want, you not in this for your own selfish reasons." "Dude think about it, Money is worthless here, and Music is my life, do you think I'm screwing around." **Norm just looked at him with a look on his face that said Point Taken, **"Either way, it will take a lot of work and lots of dedication, but you say its worth it, aw what the hell, I am already pretty successful here, I mean I got nothing else do accomplish I might as well join." **Ninat said if Norm was in so was she, Isis of course was in, its too bad Kamen went missing after the destruction of the Home tree, By the way the new home tee is very similar to the old home tree, so they first started out with teaching Norm how to use the drums, instead of looking like a total dumb ass, it took them about two hours to teach him how to use them, then they had to teach Ninat how to sing in different forms, such as, High,Low, Punk, Emo, Rock, Hippy, pretty much every form of rock music and the way people sing the lyrics.

By the time they were all supposed to have their very first Band Practice, the day was almost over and everyone was tired, especially since Ninats throat had gotten sore from trying to sing all of those songs James taught her, so Isis and James walked all the way back to their hammocks together, **"James do you love anything else besides Music?" "Well thats a tough question, I Love almost everything, I don't really like to hate anything, except people who only want to do harm to the things I Love." **That wasn't the answer Isis was looking for but she decided to give him time, and to get some sleep, because they were both tired as hell.

**Another Chapter is done, James convinced Mo'at to learn guitar, he is now in a band with Isis, Ninat, and Norm, and The Na'vi Children are stalking him, What do you think will Happen Next?**


	7. Smells like Teen Spirit

**Due to the fact that I'm running out of ideas I am gonna wrap this story up in the next two chapters, mainly due to the fact its hard to come up with ideas, so this Chapter is going to be the last one, if anyone wants to continue this story, send me a message. By the way this is going to be a summary of what happened over the years.**

Its been Three months since James and the Gang formed a band, In that short time they all grew very close, in their music and in their personal lives, Ninat could now sing in almost every different type of pitch there was, Isis had become one of the greatest keyboardists on pandora, but then of course she was the only Keyboardist on Pandora, Norm had become a better drummer then the rev. (IM NOT ACUALLY SERIOUS THE REV WAS AWESOME, R.I.P. Jimmy Sullivan AKA The Rev.)

Then again there was the fact they had gotten Mo'at and Jake involved in the band, mostly because one, Jake had actually been a Bass Player back on earth and played in a band called The Jarheads, which was obviously a band that was formed back when he was a marine. As for Mo'at, since Neytiri finally replaced her as Tsahik, Mo'at became the rhythm guitarist, and sometimes even Lead for some of the acoustic versions of the songs they Played.

As for James, well he pretty much taught them everything they knew, although he also introduced some things that he insisted was a part of the Rock Lifestyle, apparently he taught them the concept of SEX, DRUGS, AND THEN ROCK AND ROLL. Luckily they only did the Drugs and Rock, mostly because no one wanted to see that going on. Although then something unexpected happened, when Isis and James were alone one day going over material, Isis admitted she had feelings for James, not just regular feelings but feelings of love. At first James was surprised that she was acting this way, he couldn't understand how someone like Isis could love him like that. Of course it was then when she confessed her feelings, he realized that he also had feelings for her.

Of course it was hard to explain to the clan, especially Mo'at, they both got through it together, but other then that, Norm and Ninat mated under the tree of souls that day, apparently since James and Isis confessed, Norm and Ninat decided they had nothing to hide. A month later they found out Ninat was pregnant, but unlike humans, she could still act as a regular person even when going through pregnancy. As for Jake and Neytiri they had their first child a couple of months later, which they named Sylwanin, after Neytiri's fallen sister. But then there was the fact that even though Isis and James loved each other, he was a human, she was a Na'vi, but then of course Eywa had her plans, luckily she had a good one for The two of them. Anyway, a couple of months later, all of the Clans would be coming to listen to James Band, which they now named TARONYU, which means Hunter in Na'vi.

But anyway, at first when all the clans heard of this Music Festival, they were opposed to the idea of a Sky Person performing at it, but with a long lecture from Mo'at, they reluctantly agreed, however James came close to death once by some crazy Na'vi, the strange part is that if he had died, he would have died on the same date that John Lennon and Dimebag Darrell had died on. But anyway, to make a very long story short, when James and them got the show started, their opening song was Prayer of the refugee by Rise Against. And luckily the crowd was really enjoying the beat to it, and all of the prejudice died with that song. Then they all kept crying out for more, so Taronyu starting playing songs by Jethro Tull, Pink Floyd, The Beatles, Pantera, and Aerosmith.

All in all, the Festival was a success, James was now very popular with the Na'vi Clans, and they all said it would honor them, if his band kept playing at all of the different Home Trees. Of course they all accepted, and then that was the one dream that James had been waiting for his whole life, sure it wasn't what he was expecting, but it still was a world Tour.

**Twenty Years Later**

The Children of the Omaticaya were making so much noise that day, after all James had just made a whole new line of Tirea Guitars **(Tirea I think means spirit, so Spirit Guitars.)**

Not only that but he also made a new line of Drums, Bass guitars, and many other things, and of course he always put on a gig every once in a while, but seven children in particular were very talented, in fact they were one of the best bands since Taronyu, of course they were getting lessons from the band itself.

But as soon as James showed up two of the children ran up to him, **"SEMPU!" **Of course, James had been performing a gig over at the Tipani's Home so he had been gone for a month, so his children, one boy and one girl named, Kurt Cobain and Jen Ledger. Since no one could pronounce the last names in Na'vi they just sticked with those Names. Apparently James was happy to see his kids, which now is probably a good time to mention that Jame's middle name was Hetfield, yes he was named after the Singer and rhythm Guitarist of Metallica.

To make a long story short, Isis saw him and same and picked him up, and they talked about how The children had the Na'vi Height and Skin, But how they also had some human traits, it somehow strange how one day they woke up and found James by the tree of souls with the braid the Na'vi use to connect with Nature, apparently Eywa had given him that gift.

But then They all just watched as their two children, Norm and Ninats children, and Jake and Neytiris Children all played along to the song, _Don't Stop Believing_


	8. Fiction

_**I Decided to do an extra chapter, I might even continue the series again**_

Kurt was just hanging out in the soundproof area of Home tree, and he was fiddling with his Schecter Hell raiser V guitar. He obviously shared some of his fathers skills, Kurt just naturally had the talent to shred on a guitar.** "Hey Kurt!" **He turned and saw one of his friends Te'se, who was the daughter of Ninat, **"Oh hey, Whats up." "I just got back from one of your dads practices, and I found this CD on the ground." **All the Na'vi knew about Cds now, after all the only technology they liked was the speakers and the players, so they decided they were allowed to have that kind of technology as long as it didn't harm the environment, **"Well, what it is?" "Well, I'm not sure, I don't read English that well, here you take a look." **Kurt snatched it from her hands, and took a look at the cover, on the cover was a picture of a skull like figure, hovering above a gravestone.

Kurt didn't even know this one, according to the words, the album was labeled, _Avenged Sevenfold: Nightmare._ Kurt had never really heard any of their music, but he knew that these guys were a huge influence on his dad, so he might as well listen to it. So he found his Mother's keyboards, and he slipped in the CD. At first he heard a soft tone going on, and at first he thought it was a baby lullaby, but then he heard the guitarist start shredding licks. And so far Kurt liked it, but he forgot that the speakers were turned up so loud the whole clan could hear it. But of course that sound reached the ears of Isis.

** ISIS POV**

All of a sudden, I heard a guitar go off from a distance, apparently James heard it too, and he smiled because he recognized the song. So he got out his guitar and started jamming along with it, for a forty year old, he really knew how to act like he was eighteen again. It was strange, there just seemed to be a lot of things I still didn't know about James.

**Later when Nightmare ends.**

James was walking around Home Tree, and some people were at first a little shocked by what he looked like, because he was walking around without a shirt on, and apparently he had Tattoos all over his body. Of course Kurt was the first to point them out, **"Wow! Dad What are those?" **James just took a look at himself and he smiled, **"These are tattoos, they are like a painting embedded in my skin." "Wait if its embedded, doesn't that hurt?" "Depending on where you get them yeah, but they are totally worth the pain."** Apparently even his daughter Jen liked his tattoos, one was of a skull that had its mouth sealed shut with a microphone cord, another was a tribute to THE REV. Then there was a huge Tattoo of a Wolf on his Back. So Kurt only had one question for his father, **"Can I get one?" **James kind of gave out a chuckle, but he looked at Jake first, and Jake gave it some thought, and he decided what the hell.

**"Well I guess, if Jake says so, just what do you want the tattoo to be of, and where do you want it?" **It was then Kurt didn't give that part so much thought, but it didn't take long to decide what he wanted to get, so he went to his father, and James turned out to also be a master tattoo artist, mostly because most of his tattoos, he inked them himself. So James left for Hells Gate, and he came back an hour later with a large briefcase, it was filled with Ink, tattoo guns, and other things.

**"Ok you sure about this?" "Hell Yeah Dad." **Even Isis had joined in, originally she was a little scared and appalled at the idea of tattoos, but when she found out she could get any tattoo she wanted, she decided to settle for a tribal tattoo of the Omaticaya on her Bicep. So James got the Ink ready, and when Kurt first felt the Needle pierce his back, he did not like the feeling of it at all, but after a couple of seconds, he decided that it wasn't so bad, but James often took breaks with him and turned to Isis, or obviously shared Kurt's opinion.

**A couple of Hours Later.**

** "Okay, You guys are done, Isis take a look at your arm, Kurt theres a Mirror over there." **So Isis opened her eyes, and she saw that she rather liked the design of the tattoo on her arm, it was like having a scar from war and telling about how you got that scar. So she gave James a kiss and went to go show the other females, while Kurt looked at his back in the mirror, and he saw the snarling Face of a Palulukan, it took up mostly the upper part of his back, sure it hurt, but he liked the way it made him look like a bad ass. And then he looked over at James who had yet another two people waiting to get tattoos, and he couldn't believe who the two people were, **"OLO'EYTKAN! TSAHIK!" **Jake figured he wanted to get the tattoo that he used to have on his human body on his Na'vi body, and somehow he talked Neytiri into getting a small one on her arm.

James was happy to oblige, so he got ready, but Kurt ran off to show his band what he just got, **"Hey Guys!"** **"Oh Hey Kurt, Whats with you." "Check out my Back!" **He turned and he showed them the tattoo that he just got, **"Woah, What is that, it looks like the Palulukan is going to burst out of your skin, but what is it?" "Its a tattoo, My Dad just gave me it." **Then they all got the idea that they wanted to get Tattoos too. So James was going to be in for a busy day, other then that, Kurt spent time with His Sister Jen, and they were working on a cover of Avenged Sevenfolds Fiction.

**So I wanted to put in a little more of human culture in the story, so what do you think Neytiri's Tattoo will be? And should I continue with this?**


	9. Walk

_**Its Official, The Series is going to be continued, James Son, Kurt Cobain, will most likely be the main character. R.I.P Kurt Cobain (1967-1994)**_

** "Okay Jake, Your all done, Now I start on Neytiri." **James had just finished Jake's tattoo on his arm, Jake looked at himself in a mirror, it felt good to have his old tattoo on his Avatar Body, it took a while, but he wasn't complaining. He noticed that Neytiri was still a little nervous about getting her tattoo, but James placed some headphones on her ears, playing her absolute favorite band, Aerosmith. So Jake notices that Neytiri was flinching a bit, but other then that she seemed okay. However she still didn't know what she was getting, but James had an Idea of what she should get. **"What is going on here?" **Jake turned to see Mo'at, it was amazing that she was still alive, but then of course the Na'vi Life Span was longer then the human life span, so who knows how many years they could live. **"Oel Ngati Kameie, Mo'at, we are just getting tattoos." "What is a tattoo?" **Jake took a but to explain to Mo'at what a tattoo was, and then she saw that James was covered in them.

**"Hmmm, it is a little strange." "Hey Mo'at, maybe you should get one." **Jake said that as a joke, **"No, I would rather not." **With that Mo'at went on her usual walk around Home Tree, she still had her acoustic guitar that James had given to her twenty years ago on her back. Then Jake turns and he sees Norm is right behind him, and he noticed that Norm already had a couple of Tattoos, **"How did James get you before us?"** Norm just looked at him, **"Oh These, well he gave me these last night, I was really drunk, just wait til you see Ninats." **Norm walked off, and Jake noticed he had a tattoo of a skull and Drumsticks on his back.

** Mean While, at the soundproof cove**

** "Come as You Are...As You Were...As I want you to be." **Kurt was singing one of Nirvana's songs, Apparently ever since he found out he had been named after their lead singer and guitarist, he hooked on Nirvana and the Foo fighters. His sister Jen was in the corner, she was practicing her Bass guitar, apparently they both were working, so then Te'se and Se'ki show up, They both had their equipment with them, Te'se was the rhythm guitarist, while Se'ki was the drummer.

**"Hey Guys, What took you so long?" "Oh well, Se'ki's little brother stole some of her drum pieces, and I broke my other Guitar." **Kurt rolled his eyes, because he knew that even James got tired of having to replace one of Te'se's guitars, she always had the need to smash a guitar at the end of every gig they put on. Oh well, this was pretty much their last practice for a while, because even though Kurt had already passed the hunters trial, his other friends had yet to become one of the people. So they decided to have one last practice and Gig, before the Tests. So they all got their stuff ready, Kurt warned Te'se that if she busted her guitar now, that she would face consequences.

** Later, At the Evening Bonfire.**

So the night started out the same, the Omaticaya People were gathering for the evening bon fire. But nobody was as excited as the whole gang of TARONYU fans, As for how they became so obsessed with the band, well you remember the children who would always follow James around, well say hello to the twenty six year old versions of them. They apparently before the show, also got tattoos themselves, basically it were tattoos of the guitars that James had used in the past.

And then Neytiri walked in, and apparently she didn't just have one tattoo, but three different ones, one was an Atokirina on her arm, another was a Tribal tattoo on her other arm, then she seemed to have a tattoo that of a Turok's head on her lower right arm. So basically, James had spent most of his time giving people tattoos, including Jen and Kurt's band. So the night started out the same, TARNOYU opened up with a cover of Nirvana's Smells like teen Spirit, and then with some Avenged Sevenfold, and then on to many others, but to make this short, then Kurt's band started to perform, and he also opened up with a Nirvana Cover of Frances Farmer Will Have Her Revenge On Seattle.

But then after that, he got into more heavier music like Pantera, so he did a cover of Pantera's walk, and since James had Shown him a video of some guy called M Shadows doing a cover of Walk, he yelled out **"If You Don't Know This Song, Then Turn The F#!K Around and walk on Home!" **


	10. Come As You Are

_**It took me forever to think of something to write for this chapter, but then I heard Nirvana's Smells like teen spirit and I got an idea. So heres the new chapter.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Kurt was tired because he was practically screaming his lungs out on a cover of bullet for my valentines song, tears don't fall. Besides it was time for him to stop for the night, but for some reason, Jen stayed on the make shift stage that they had. And she got out her bass, and called in a couple of other people to come on.

**"All right, this is my side project band, were called Vrrtep." **Kurt smiled, he had no idea that his sister had forged her own band, after all he knew that she was in his band, but he didn't know about this. And apparently neither did his dad, because he saw him grinning like an idiot. So kurt was starting to wonder which song they were going to play, after all he never saw her practicing with this band, he didn't even hear them, so where were they when they practiced?

Next thing he knew, they started blaring out Heavy Metal music, apparently this was one of the first times that he had heard Heavy Metal, and so far he liked it. After all he mostly listened to Grunge, classic, or punk music. But he had no idea what the song was so he decided to listen to the band.

**"You walk on like a woman in suffering" **She sang as the guitar and drums went off.

Kurt knew what song this was, it was Stricken by Disturbed, he remembered because his dad had him listen to all of their albums, including the Live versions. All he knew was that even though he didn't listen to that much metal at all, Disturbed was one of the few bands he got hooked on. Either way it was different to hear a woman sing it instead of David Draiman. After all, his dad told him back in the early 2000s when they were at large, no one tried to do a cover of them. Well at least none that he knew of.

Either way, he was going to sit and listen to his sister sing, after all what kind of a brother would he be if he didn't stay around to hear his own sister sing.

The next thing he knew, he was crowd surfing through the massive hordes of Na'vi, and he soon found himself on the stage with his sister. Now he didn't feel like performing again so soon, but one of the roadies tossed him his guitar, apparently his sister had also planned this, not only that but he also looked to find his father right there too. And apparently, as soon as they finished Stricken, Jen prepared a song they would both know well, their drummer banged the sticks together three times and they got started.

**"Let me hear you scream!" **Pretty soon, James was playing the main riff, and Kurt was switching off with him, which means one would stop playing and they would pick up where the other one left off at a fast enough speed to continue the song.

**"Im black and bruised, beat up but still I take the blows, cause all I need is blood and sweat and skin and bones!"** Luckily Kurt knew this song, so James and him could easily pull it off. All he knew was that He had never seen his father so worn out then at that time. But enough of that, later as soon as the gig was finished and the Omaticaya were going to rest, James and Isis came by and grabbed both Jen and Kurt. And they told them to follow them.

All they knew was that they were going through a dangerous part of the forest, at night, with only a couple of bows to protect them, and for some reason they were running through without being harmed a single time, of course they later found out that was because that their father was using a special amplifier that emitted a noise that only predators could hear, and it bothered the hell out of them. It didn't take long for them to get to where James was leading them to, because pretty soon they saw him open up a huge black metal door, with a huge skull on top of it covered with dirt.

**"Whats that?" **Jen asked out of curiosity

**"Well, you know how that one hollowed out part of hometree isn't going to work for all of us to practice in?** James smiled when he saw them nod their heads.

**"Well, once we get inside I think it will all be explained."** James then proceeded inside with Isis and their kids following him, and he closed the door.

**"Hey dad, I can't see a thing in here." **And that was when James turned on the light, and lets just say Kurt and Isis were shocked.

Because they soon found a huge area filled with Guitars, Amplifiers, Keyboards, Bass Guitars, Drum Sets, everything you could imagine, even a freaking triangle. And they saw that everywhere they looked there were posters of bands such as, The Murderdolls, Marilyn Manson, AC/DC, Avenged Sevenfold, Disturbed, Iron Maiden, Eyes set to kill, Bullet for my valentine, Led Zeppelin, and pretty much every rock band except Hole.

_**(Authors note: I just can't stand Hole or Courtney love, so don't review asking me why I don't like them, because I can't stand their music.)**_

**"Dad, what is this place." **Kurt asked James while he was fiddling with the lights.

**"Well, when I first met your mother, things got a little out of hand, and I was locked down here." **Kurt and Jen started listening, as well as Isis cradling James in her arms never letting go, when he was telling the story.

**"And I could not escape from this area, even though it had my equipment and everything I would need to live, I missed the outside world, I could go outside only a couple of feet or something like that."** Jen and Kurt didn't know why anyone would lock a musician down here for no apparent reason.

**"So I spent years down here, and one day your mother happened to be attacked by a thanator right next to My Cave, and luckily I was able to kill it, so I brought Isis in here, I patched her up, and ever since then I have been putting on shows for the Omaticaya and other clans." **James also explained that he was locked up because back when the Sky People were on Pandora, he had betrayed them for the Na'vi.

Then he started explaining on how he met their mother at Grace Augustine's school, and how he taught her everything she knew about music and keyboards. So basically, James finally finished the speech about their past, and he finally got to explaining on why they were here.

**"So I brought you guys here, so you could use this area to practice while Isis and I, will practice at Home Tree." **Kurt didn't like the idea of having to leave Home Tree to practice, but when he saw one of Kurt Cobain's Signature guitars, he just couldn't help but jump at the chance to play it.

**"I would be careful with that one Kurt, that is actually one of Kurt Cobain's ACTUAL guitars, that guitar is worth thousands, trust me I spent a lot of money on back on earth." **As Kurt heard that sentence, he just couldn't keep still, so he ran over to the guitar, and he picked it up, and he couldn't be that he was holding the same guitar used by Kurt Cobain on all on Nirvanas albums. It was almost too good to be true.


	11. Sweet Dreams

__Kurt could not believe what was going on right now, he was holding Kurt Cobain's signature guitar. He just couldn't believe it, not only that but he could swear he could see the image of Kurt Cobain right in front of him, but it turned out he just had one huge imagination. He was cradling the guitar as if it were a newborn baby, just like how his father held his guitar so many years ago when he first met Isis. So Kurt decided to honor the memory of Kurt Cobain, he decided to plug into a nearby amplifier. And of course he started playing one of Nirvanas songs, and it just so happens that song was Lithium. And let me tell you, Kurt also decided to sing along with it, and for a moment, James could have sworn he saw his son Kurt, and the actual Kurt Cobain in the same body at once.

But unfortunately, that fantasy had to end, James knew Kurt Cobain died a long time ago, their was no way James would ever meet him unless he died. Although it would be awesome if his son was the reincarnation of Kurt Cobain.

_**(Author's Note: I am getting very depressed with this part, I'm a huge fan of Nirvana and Kurt Cobain, RIP Kurt Cobain.)**_

__Either way he was enjoying the cover, of course the part that Kurt Cobain's guitar was over a hundred years old worried him a bit. After all, usually it was supposed to be for display only, but the fact that Kurt was playing this guitar and it didn't even have one single problem was really surprising. I mean when James first bought the guitar, he never dared play it, he was too afraid that he was going to ruin it. But obviously he had nothing to worry about since Kurt was playing it with no problem.

**"Hey Jen, that reminds me, there is also something in that corner for you." **Jen turned to yet another Display case, and when she went up to touch it, she noticed that a picture of the guy from disturbed albums cover was there, with the initials J.M on it. She opened the case, and she was shocked at what she saw, it was an signature-No wait, it was John Moyers actual Bass Guitar from Disturbed. And just like Kurt Cobains Guitar, it was able to be super sized by modern technology. But unlike her brother, she instead fainted when she was holding the Bass. And James had to catch her, of course Kurt was still rocking out on the guitar in the other corner. And he was sweating like a hooker in church, and pretty soon he put the guitar back in its case, and he went down on the ground, and took a nap.

So since James and Isis didn't want to drag them back to Home Tree, they got a couple of Pa'li from a nearby field, and they put Kurt and Jen on the back of them, and they went back to Home Tree.

**What Kurt is dreaming about.**

For some reason Kurt was walking around on a street filled with Humans, and he could see them all staring at him with weird looks on their faces, he didn't know why, hadn't these humans ever seen a Na'vi before? Of course he then looked at an old Newspaper, and he looked at the date, January, 2nd, 1992. He then realized he was back in the past, almost one hundred years back in the past. The next thing he knew, people were throwing rocks at him, calling him a freak and a loser. Not only that he saw a couple of people whip out Knives. Just when he was about to be stabbed, he felt an arm grab his and pull him out of there, and the next thing he knew, he was running at a blistering speed. And he noticed that they were far away from the angry mob, and he turned to look at the man, who was turned in the other direction, for some reason he was wearing a hat so you couldn't see any details of any part of his head.

**"Man Dude, what kind of make up you wearing?" **The Man said in sort of a deep voice, and he saw that the man had some sort of beard on his face.

**"This isn't make up, this is my actual body." **He said as honestly as he could.

**"Well, where the hell you come from then?" **The man asked in sort of a curious voice.

**"Well, its hard to explain." **Kurt didn't really have much to say.

**"Well, forget about it, whats your name?" **The man asked Kurt.

**"My name is Kurt, what about you?" **He said as he was beginning to see the mans face.

**"My name is-" **All of a sudden Kurt was awakened by his mother.

_** Back to Reality**_

__**"Come on, Kurt your friends made it back from taming their Ikran alive, it is now time for their next trial to begin." ** Kurt groaned a bit, but then he got up and he felt like he had a bad hangover for some reason, all he had remembered from that dream was the man who had gotten him away from the angry crowd of humans. But he never did catch his name, well it didn't matter at the time because Kurt needed to get up to greet his friends and congratulate them, you know the usual stuff.

Of course, not two seconds after he got out of his hammock, an Ikran landed right next to him on the branch, and he jumped like a dog next to a vacuum cleaner. And it turned out it was his friend Te'se, who had one of the dumbest grins on her face, probably because she just scared the hell out of Kurt.

** "Your an asshole!" **Kurt tried to yell at her, but he was laughing too hard.

**"Now isn't that a little hurtful, I could have died taming my ikran, you could at least show some sympathy." **Kurt tried hard not to tackle him off his Ikran.

Te'se was a real smart ass when she wanted to be, other then that she pretty much just kept to herself unless she felt it was necessary for her to talk. So now it was time for them to go down to the morning breakfast, of course Te'se chose to ride her Ikran for a little bit longer.

**This Chapter was a little harder to write...So what do you guys and girls think about Kurt's Dream?**


	12. In Bloom

** To fill in some stuff, I got a couple of private messages from people asking me which bands influenced this story the most. Well if you pay attention I mentioned a lot in earlier chapters. Also its based on the band I have been trying to work with for a couple of years now.**

**This story was started as a dedication to Kurt Cobain, so there is that.**

**Anyway here is the chapter...please read and review.**

**

* * *

**

So Kurt was sitting right next to his family at the breakfast circle, it was a very typical morning of the Omaticaya. Everyone was eating Teylu and Fruit, His Father was fooling around on a Gibson Explorer, kind of like how Skwisgaar from Metalocalypse always carried his guitar with him. But other then that fact, Kurt knew that he had Kurt Cobains Guitar in the case right next to him, he knew he had to keep it out of Te'se's Reach, because he remembered how she liked to smash guitars. And if she so much as laid a finger on THIS one, oh Kurt Cobain would come back from the dead and kick her ass.

For some reason he couldn't stop thinking about that dream he had last night, he didn't know why for some reason the human who helped him out seemed so familiar. But maybe it was just nothing, besides his dream was too far fetched to be a reality. Either way it was still hard to get out of his head, however he was soon knocked out of his thoughts because Te'se saw the Guitar Case and was about to open it.

**"NNOOOOOOOOOO!" ** Kurt yelled out jumping to grab the case, luckily the guitar was still intact. That didn't stop a couple of people to give him a few weird glances.

**"Geez, Kurt, whats with you, I felt like playing and smashing a guitar." **Te'se said as if it wasn't a big deal, she knew James could make more guitars.

**"Not this one Te'se! This one is too important!" **He shot back with a paranoid look on his face.

**"What could be so important about one guitar?" ** She also shot back still trying to grab the case. Of course James soon resolved the situation.

**"Se'ki, that guitar is Kurt Cobain's original guitar, and well its an important part of his history, so if you smashed that guitar, its like you killing the reason why Kurt Cobain lives on in all of our hearts." **Te'se apparently did not have much knowledge of any dead rock stars other then that they were her influences, but she never looked at the history of the rockers.

Of course she never tried to stop to grab the guitar from Kurt, so finally Kurt got sick and gave the guitar to his father who went to go hide it from Te'se. Of course Te'se could not keep up with him, since he decided to take a Pa'li while she was on foot, so finally she decided to give up. Kurt could still not believe she had tried to smash Kurt's guitar, it was even hard for him to think of that, it felt like he was referring to himself in the third person. Sometimes he just got so annoyed with being named after a rock icon. But then of course his father was named after James Hetfield so it wasn't such a big deal.

Either way he decided to go take a walk through the forest to calm his nerves, for some reason whenever a viper wolf wanted to attack him, they got scared by the tattoo of the Thanator on his back. So as he was walking to through the forest he decided he would go by the Tree of Souls for some Guidance from Eywa, after all it worked when he prayed that his friends to come back from choosing their Ikran. Either way, no matter how much he prayed, he knew Te'se still might try to smash Kurt's Guitar. So he knew he had to keep it safe from everything, he just wondered if his father went to the Cave area where he said they could practice at.

Anyway, as he was going to the tree of souls, he noticed something on the ground, something shiny, so he crouched down to pick it up. And he already knew what is was, it was a Guitar Pick, he didn't know what material it was made of, but he decided to keep it anyway after all he could always use another Guitar Pick. It took him about an hour to finally get to the tree of souls, and he noticed how his mother was there praying.

**"Mom? What are you doing here?" **Isis jumped a bit when she first heard her son's voice, but she quickly calmed down.

**"I'm thanking Eywa." **She said very briefly, so as to avoid a long sentence.

**"Oh okay, what for?" **Kurt decided to ask back since he was rather curious.

**"For bringing your father into my life." **She said proudly and happily, however Kurt didn't want to hear the story about how his parents met.

**"Oh all right, I know the story." **He was about to go up to the tree, when Isis stopped him.

**"What are you doing here?" **She knew the only times Kurt came was when he needed advice or help from Eywa.

**"I'm just asking Eywa for extra Protection, it never hurts to be too careful." **He quickly answered, and his mother went back to her Ikran to obviously perform her daily duties.

So Kurt started to feel the vines, until finally he picked one out of the rest, but before he inserted his queue he decided to first reach into a pocket of his Loincloth, and he pulled out an Old Picture. And he looked at a picture of the Album Cover of Nirvana's with the light's out. The picture reminded him of the man he was named after, and he had to say he was proud of the fact, he may not have liked how so many people compared him to the real Kurt Cobain, but he was happy that people did enjoy his music as much as they enjoyed Nirvana.

So anyway, he decided to fold the picture back up and he took his Queue in his hand and he held it against one of the vines. So the tentacles wrapped around the vine, and he felt all the thoughts of his ancestors all at once. And he started to pray for the safety of his friends, and of course the safety of the guitar. However for some reason his prayer was cut off by some type of strange noise over the mental link.

**"Oh crap, I might be a spirit, but I didn't know I could trip in this world." **A voice said, he didn't know why the spirit was speaking in English, usually every time he prayed at the Tree his ancestors spoke in Na'vi, but then he remembered his father is human.

**"Okay, what the hell Is going on?" **He tried to ask the voice, but he was focused on too many things at once.

**"Wow man, easy I can hear all your thoughts at once, and I can't keep up with them all at once, so try to think about what your trying to ask me." **He did as the voice suggested, but it was hard for him to concentrate.

**"There you go, now I can hear you, as for what happened, in this world I tripped over a tree root trying to get here, so the afterlife is kind of like real life." **The voice finally said after a long pause.

**"Why were you trying to talk to me?" **Kurt asked the spirit in the tree of souls.

**"Well, I heard I could speak with a descendant of mine, so I decided what the hell." **The voice kept telling him, all this stuff about how he could speak with a descendant of his.

**"Who the hell are you?" **He asked the voice clearly curious to find out who it was.

**"Oh sorry, I got so caught up in the moment I forgot to introduce myself."** He could hear what seemed to be someone clearing their throat.

**"You still there?" **He asked the voice.

**"Yeah Sorry, anyway as I was saying." **The voice paused for a second again, and Kurt was starting to get frustrated.

**"Hello, my name is Kurt Cobain, its nice to meet you." **The voice said.


End file.
